Shuffle Challenge
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: To make my life easier, all of my attempts at the iPod Shuffle Challenge easier. Most but not all will involve Kagome, usally with someone from a different series. first up is one for Gravitation:Ryuichi/Shuichi
1. Gravitation: ryushu

Yoruko: This is your average iPod Shuffle Challenge… or whatever it's called. Play in shuffle mode, listen to ten songs- you can't switch, you must deal with whatever songs come on- and for each song write a drabble or short oneshot. You only have as long as the song lasts to do it.

Note: this is going to be a series of oneshots with my various attempts at the challenge… all with a different pairing.

**Ryuichi Sakuma & Shuichi Shindou**

All Together Now

Shuichi & Ryuichi were just hanging around, as usual- in Ryuichi's apartment. They were playing with Kumagoro. Right now they were playing Rock Band. They were having a blast. Ryuichi was really good at guitar and they had quickly found that if he ever wanted Shuichi just might have a real talent for the drums, as it was actually similar to the real thing.

(Had an idea… but I was too slow or the song ended too soon. Ryuichi was supposed to say "I love you" along with the song g h i j I love you" and kiss Shuichi)

Neverending Dream: Cascada

Shuichi had had it. He was certain that in some way or other, Yuki really did love him… but he always hid his feelings… especially right when he wanted to or needed to be with him the most. He was also always ignoring him, throwing him out, or calling him names. It was almost like a fairy tale… that was never meant to be. So he closed himself off from Yuki. But Ryuichi was different. It was completely different, being with him was totally different… Shuichi's feelings were totally different, more real. Every single moment with Ryuichi was like a dream… a dream that Shuichi never wanted to end.

Kryptonite: 3 Doors Down

Ryuichi had fallen in love with Shuichi at first sight… at least, looking back, he probably had… right when their eyes met. He'd been different… he'd seen something even from the tiny sight he had of the pinkette. He'd helped him the second time they met, too… He couldn't believe that anything could upset him so much… Naturally, he cheered him up. It only proved how innocent and kind Shuichi was when he said he was upset over what his fight with Hiro, what he'd said and done… So Ryuichi does everything he can to protect the younger man who in a small way reminded Ryuichi and Kumagoro of Ryuichi himself… And, Shuichi even saw the real him… saw more than the childish idiot everyone else saw… He would help and protect Shuichi with everything he had, because he loved him.

My Last Breath: Evanescence

Shuichi was on a park bench, sitting in the fetal position, crying silently. He couldn't stand it.

"Shu-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Ry… Ryu-chan? Why are you here so late?"

"Kuma-chan and I wanted to go on a walk, na no da. Why are _you_ out this late?"

Shuichi just sniffed. Ryuichi immediately went the rest of the way to the teen and pulled him into his arms.

"You're fed up… you feel like your being drowned by him… aren't you?

"Not… when I'm with you. I think… I can finally leave him."

"Good… cause I love you, na no da." Ryuichi said, smiling. He was glad that he cheered Shuichi up… and that he was leaving that meanie.

Do You Want to Know a Secret: The Beatles

Shuichi had finally left Yuki a couple of weeks ago. He'd been staying with Hiro, but he finally had his own apartment and was celebrating with Ryuichi. Ryuichi… was great.

Ryuichi grinned. He loved being with his Shu-chan. Ryuichi would only tell Kumagoro, but he'd been estatic when the younger man left that jerk of a novelist.

"Do you want to know a secret, na no da?"

Shuichi came closer. "What?"

"I love you… Shu-chan." And he kissed him.

I Need to Know: Marc Anthony

Ryuichi couldn't believe his ears… Hiroshi what said. He'd always had feelings for Shuichi. Ryuichi had never bothered to hide them. He'd just never said it and Shuichi had never noticed. Now Shuichi had finally left the jerk of a novelist who knew nothing of romance. But what surprised Ryuichi was why the pinkette left him, according to Hiro.

"He left Yuki because he was sick of how he was being treated… and because he loves you." Hiro had said.

Now he'd finally found Shuici.

"Is it true, Shu-chan, na no da? Hiro told me."

"it is."

"Good… cause I love you too."

There's Always Tomorrow: from Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer

Shuichi was upset. Yuki broke up with him. He thought he'd finally gotten the cold novelist to love him… He was glad that Ryuichi was there for him… that he'd always been there.

"don't cry, Shu-chan… there's always tomorrow, and unlike Yuki-san… I love you."

Torniquet: Evanescence

Being with Yuki had been like wearing a tourniquet or a corset… Shuichi had eventually felt trapped, and just couldn't get out on his own. But Ryuichi had been there for the beginning, the moment they met, and he'd always been able to make Shuichi feel better. When Shuichi finally realized his situation, how bad Yuki treated him, that he wouldn't change, or ever love him… he realized that he didn't even love Yuki anymore. Ryuichi, though, had helped him escape, given him somewhere to go, even went with Shuichi to get his stuff from Yuki when he broke up with him… had been there through the moment of the breakup. And now Ryuichi had given him what no one else had: love, and salvation.

"I love you too, Ryu-chan." Shuichi said.

Ryuichi merely grinned- something was different about it- and pulled Shuichi closer to kiss him.

Love Stuff: from Gravitation

Ryuichi was onstage, singing his heart out. This song was for someone special… someone extremely important to Ryuichi. He'd never thought that Shuichi would ever be able to be his… But then he left Yuki, and he had a chance. He wasn't sure about if he returned his feelings so at first he didn't want to tell.

But Hiro said "I've never seen him as happy as when he's with you."

So Ryuichi was singing this song. He'd told Shuichi to listen to it carefully… because it was for him.

After the concert, Shuichi went up to Ryuichi. "The song was wonderful… but what did you mean by it's for me?"

Ryuichi pulled Shuichi in for a kiss. "I love you Shu-chan, that's what it means."

The Kill: 30 Seconds to Mars

Sometimes Shuichi had wanted to give up. He wanted to let himself break down, throw a fit. Sometimes he even wanted to just end it all. Yuki was just that bad. He just couldn't get through to him. But then… Ryuichi came along. They'd befriended each other right away… and seen what the others hadn't. He'd helped in ways that Hiro never could have. So… now Shuichi was singing a song. He'd told Yuki that there was a new song that he had to come to the concert to hear. It was a message for him.

Shuichi merely said, looking at Yuki, "That was my goodbye to my boyfriend… I couldn't take the treatment anymore, and I even found someone new."

Then Ryuichi came onstage and pulled Ryuichi into and embrace.

Too Much to Ask: Avril Lavigne

Shuichi was fed up. He'd done and given up everything for Yuki. He tried to make him smile or laugh. Tried to get him to relax… but nothing changed. So, he'd eventually tried ignoring Yuki. Nothing changed. Shuichi couldn't take it anymore, so he was sitting on a park bench with his things, wondering what to do… because of Ayaka and also because of Hiro's family, he couldn't go to Hiro. Just then, Ryuichi came. He didn't say a word. Just pulled Shuichi into a hug. He'd always done for Shuichi what he tried to do for Yuki… and what Yuki never did for him.

"Shu-chan… you can come with me."


	2. a warning for my readers

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
